


Experiment

by AngelFlower



Series: Reader-Chan's Daily Life! [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: F/M, Needles, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Terrible writing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: This is dark, read at your own goddamn risk. Also not written that well.(Reupload after I removed it, I haven't got to uploading it till now, sorry)





	1. Knives and Glass on my Insides

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON

super mutants, they stormed her vault, killing her family and friends.

She woke up in a concrete room, nothing was there, just darkness, she heard a door open. Light flooded the room, stinging her eyes.

Her eyes began to water, filling with tears, truly not only because of the light, but rather, the fear.

She looked up, putting her hand over her eyes to help block the light. Though it did nothing. She felt a large hand on her leg.

She closed her eyes, knowing it was a super mutant. "Master wants to breed" the voice was rough, jagged, it felt like a knife to her ears.

Her eyes widened at the word breed, breed? Did he mean that, surely not, right?

The thing, grabbed her leg with such force. She heard it snap, Painfully, it sounded like the crunch of a bug. Breaking with ease.

It flipped her over on to her stomach. She felt a large finger near her pussy. What?! No, she tried to wiggle away, failing to do so.

He grabbed her wrist, another snap. She screamed. He jammed his finger in her cunt. The feeling was painful, it felt like knives to her insides.

The thing, though once human, no longer felt empathy towards her, at one point in his life he would have. But, why should he, he was forced to do this, as well.

Though, he felt no guilt, only, power, and control, over the poor woman. He moved with a fast pace, in and out, his cock getting hard, dripping with precum.

Her insides ached, the pain was unbearable. But, she knew fighting back wouldn't help, it would only cause more pain to her.

He entered another finger in her cunt, stretching it wide. The sheer mass of them, his sharp jagged nails, racked her insides, pulling her flesh apart.

She felt more tears stream, running down her face. To her it was agony, to him, it was his job, his orders from The Master.

She cried, she begged him to let her go, he didn't reply, only inserting another finger. Sharp pain shot her body, not a single ounce of pleasure, only pain. Pain, it was the only thing on her mind.

In his mind, he saw her not as a human, rather, a doll. An object. A thing with no soul, with no heart, brain, or life. Just dead.

Though, she wished, she was a doll, she wanted no soul, no pain, and no life. But, she was not, she was a human, with a life, a heart, a brain, a soul.

Not an object.

She layed there, it had been fifteen minutes, though it felt like days. He had inserted all his fingers into her, filling her with fear, and dread.

He pulled his pants down, his large cock, sprung free. She didn't look, she started at the wall to her right. There were cracks in it.

A massive amount of pain, shot through her poor broken body, she screwed her eyes shut, so right that they hurt, and stung, like a bee.

He was moaning, in pleasure, crying out, a roar, a yell, so loud. her ears hurt, like a large glass window broke, inside, and out.

The glass, was rubbing her wounds, making her bleed, the blood flowed down her legs. She could no longer feel the pain, rather a numb, comatose feeling.

Once he came, he pulled out, though it felt the same, an unimaginable pain. The glass, the knives, though not real, hurt her.


	2. Under my Skin

Empty, she was hollow, avoid of any emotion, not even sadness. Her eyes, though still there, felt like they had rotted out of her head.

Her insides, torn, scraped, burned, and cut. Her hair matted and nappy. Her skin pale, covered in scratches. Scratches, of which, she had given herself.

She scratched, the skin once smooth and well cared for, litter and ruined, red dripped, hitting the floor, with a soft thud, though the thud, sounded like thunder, thunder clapping in her ears.

It stung, a hornet in her ears. Buzzing and stinging. The Master and his army, hadn't won, nor had they lost, yet. 

She wasn't fed regularly, only 7 days out of a month. Water came everyday. 

Her blood flooded the floor, till she felt, as though, she had drowned. However it only created a thin, sticky, puddle. Her body, covered in her own blood. 

The self inflicted scratches, soaked her skin with blood. Red covered her naked body. Skin inflamed, from irritation and pain.

She wanted it out, she needed it out. Bugs crawled through her skin, itching, biting. She scratched and scratched.

Until the door opened. Exposing a super mutant he or she, (Y/N) didn't know, nor did, she care. It had a white jacket, decorated in buckles.

She had never seen that type of jacket before, though, truly she had been coddled by her family, in the vault. 

The thing, once a person who, before, now a shell, a robot, forced to do The Master's bidding.

It walked towards her, grabbing, her still snapped wrist, pulling her into the jacket. Wrapping her in it, it went over her arms, tightly, roughly, like sandpaper on her skin.

The thing, buckled it behind her back, she didn't move, she was forced to her feet. And pulled to a hall. She had never been out of the box, like room.

The hall was barren, devoid of anything, walls cracked, concrete smashed, no other doors, but the box.

She arrived at a door, large and woodened, trimmed with gold, most likely faux. It opened the door, throwing her in. Hitting the, cold, concrete, she didn't move, she stayed, laying there, blood soaked the white material of the jacket.

She was grabbed, making her sit up, she looked, though, it was a blur, a pink, red, and peach, blurry, mass, was in front of her.

She didn't talk, she was sat in chair, not gently, roughly, her back slammed into the chair, she didn't react. 

Will the numbness ever go away?

Probably not.

She felt a cold, thin, piece of metal. She felt it under skin, it didn't compare to the bugs. She felt her blood drain.

**Author's Note:**

> (Word count w/o author's note, 578)
> 
> So this is my first lemon/smut, I didn't really think of it as smut though rather, a normal terrible poem housing realistic things, luckily this is not real, it is fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> (W/ Authors note 648)


End file.
